


The Art of Courting

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Druid Merlin, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beautiful. A wreath of leaves lay on his black hair and his blue eyes seemed so warm in the light, contrasting his sharp cheekbones. Arthur knew from that moment that he wanted him more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Courting

**Author's Note:**

> "can i get a merthur au where merlin is a visiting noble or prince or druid emissary and arthur begins to court him very elaborately and publicly?"

He was beautiful. He was dressed simply in traditional druid robes, the hood down now that he was in the castle. A wreath of leaves lay on his black hair and his blue eyes seemed so warm in the light, contrasting his sharp cheekbones. Arthur knew from that moment that he wanted him more than anything.

His name was Merlin, and he was the druid emissary. After consulting every book he could find, he learned that Merlin must be of an elevated status for the druid culture, and therefore appropriate for him to court. Which he did. Throughly.

He started small by having Merlin’s chambers covered in flowers. The royal florist looked shocked by the request, but he found every flower around and they all went to his chambers. The covered every available surface, only leave small pathways and the bed clear.

Next, he had managed to get ahold of Merlin’s measurements and had twenty new robes made. He left them in a pile outside of Merlin’s door. When Merlin came to breakfast, Arthur scrambled up to guide Merlin to his seat, pleased to see he was wearing one of the new robes. Throughout the entirety of the meal, Arthur’s hand rested on Merlin’s, who after a few glances, just let it be.

He took to escorting Merlin everywhere, a hand always on the small of his back or around his shoulders or waist. Arthur glared at any man or woman that dared to look at Merlin for too long, but stopped after Merlin started doing the same and he couldn’t get any work done ( _doesn’t feel good, does it sire?_ )

When Arthur held a feast, he made sure Merlin always sat on his right. He always made sure to save him a dance, and always made sure to ask him formally. They talked too, about their childhoods and their goals. Arthur found it easy to be with him, even if he never used Arthur’s proper title and insisted on making up words to call him.

Everyone said the lengths Arthur went to were ridiculous, but he had to make sure he to win him over. And he did. And Merlin told him he needed to tone it down once they were married, but Arthur knew he couldn’t.


End file.
